KOI APNA SAA
by DivaNims
Summary: When you meet someone very near to you who may bring the lost happiness in your life
1. Farishta

**Her eyes looked around as she heard the voice of a cry, she moved around, and in the crowd of the people around, her eyes looked for the sobbing voice, when she took a few more steps ahead, she saw a boy of about four, brown eyed, white skinned, his cheeks were pink, that little boy whose eyes had now turned to red off crying...**

"Arey beta ...Ye kya hua..aap ro kyun rahe ho...aapke saath koi nahi hai kya?"

 **but when he didn't stop crying..she wept his tears**

"Kya hua beta? Aur dekho ye rona band karo mujhe achhe se batao kiske saath aaye ho tum yahan haan?...mummy papa kahan hain beta ?"

"Mujhe nahi pata, main yahan apne dosht ke shaath aaya tha, par ab mujhe...vo nahi mil rahe pata nahi kahan gaye" he replied in a sobbing voice

"Arey Ajeeb maa baap hain, 4 saal ke chhote bachhe ko koi aise chhodta hai bhala...chalo beta, hum milke aapke dosht ko dhundhte hain o.k?'

 **She holds his hand and was about to turn when..a voice was heard**

"Nanhe kahan chale jaate ho tum haath chhuda chhuda ke "...

 **and as the little boy saw the person he ran up to him**

"Dosht...aap kahan chale gaye they"

"Nanhe ..ye bahot galat baat hai, aap mera haath chhudaake kahan chale gaye they"

"Sholly dosht...main nahi jaunga ab, dosht, ye didi bahot achhi hain aap inko thank you bolo , ye mujhe aapke paas laa rahi thi" he answered

"Aa..Thanks" he thanked to the girl and turned to when he heard her speaking

"Huh!... paalna nahi aata bachho ko toh pata nahi maa baap bachhon ko paida kyun karte hain..huh" she murmured to herself

he turned and "Excuse me aapne kuchh kaha?"

"Nahi kuchh bhi nahi.. aap apne bachhe ko le jaiye" **she smiled and said...and immediately moved out of the store**

"Ajeeb ladki thi...chalein Nanhe, is se pehle ki aap phir kho jao"

"Chalo Dosht" he smiled

 **and the person picked him up in his arms and walked away from there**

* * *

 **IN THE NIGHT**

 **It was raining heavily and she was in her room, reading a book, when there was a knock at the door...**

"Offo itni baarish mein itni raat mein is waqt kaun aaya hoga..."

 **and she stepped to the door to open it, when she opened it, she found no-one outside, except a small little baby girl in a cradle...but when she looked around there was no one ...the girl was crying, also she was wet, due to the rain drops falling on her...She picked the baby girl in her arms, she found a note along with the baby girl**

"Ek Maa Ki Chhoti si darkhwast, Isey bhi apni MUSKAAN bana leejiye "

"Ye sab kya hai..." she looked outside but found no one

"Nahi aise is bachhi ko leke main baarish mein nahi jaa sakti " and she got the baby inside

When a voice was heard

"Kaun hai beta?", a woman in her 50s came outside

"Koi nahi maa...dekho na...achanak koi is bachhi ko hamare darwaaze pe chhod gaya hai is chitthi ke saath" she replied while giving the note to her

"Beta, is chitthi mein toh likha hai..." but before she could complete

"Nahi Maa, lekin main isey MUSKAAN foundation nahi leke jaungi...atleast tab tak jab tak iske maa baap nahi mil jaate"

"Par beta, tu kaise dhoondhegi iske maa baap ko, aur vaise bhi iske maa baap ko isey paalna hi hota toh isey yahan kyun chhod jaate"

"Haan maa, pata nahi kya ho gaya hai logon ki soch ko,Kaise Kaise Maa Baap hain, ab dekho na is bachhi ko mere sahare chhod gaya koi...jab paalne ki haisyat nahi thi toh paida kyun kiya...subah se bas aise hi log mil rahe hain mujhe, bachhon ko sambhalna aata nahi hai aur"

"Achha baba accha, tu shaant ho jaa, aur thande dimaag se subah sochna aur karna jo karna hai, abhi tu is bachhi ko andar le aa, bechari ro rahi hai, doodh pila de abhi isey, bichari kitna ro rahi hai bhook lagi hogi beta isey"

"Haan maa, tum doodh tapao, main iske kapde badal deti hun..bahot bheeg bhi gayi hai..."


	2. Pehli Baar

**A BIG MANSION**

 **She was sitting beside the fountain she had a doll in her hand whom she was playing with.. when she heard the voice of the car she took her doll and her ball but the ball fell from her hand and it rolled to the person who had just stepped out of the car ...the person took the ball in his hand and stepped towards her but she moved backwards and took her doll to move away from there..**

"Antara beta khana kha liya aapne?"

 **The little girl looked at him and nodded her face in yes and ran into the house immediately...A old man came to the person**

"Laiye Kabir sahab briefcase de dijiye"

Kabir: Ye leejiye Kaka, aur Antara ne doodh toh piya na Kaka?

"Aap toh jaante hain Kabir beta ki wo khaana khaa leti hai lekin doodh sirf aapke dar se peeti hai"

Kabir: Thik hai main pilata hun

 **he stepped inside, Kaka handed a glass of milk to him**

Kabir: Antara...Antara! Bahar aao

 **Antara heard his voice and came outside**

Kabir: Ye main kya dekh raha hun Antara doodh nahi khatam kiya aapne?

Antara: Mujhe doodh nahi peena

Kabir: Antara dekho beta zidd mat karo chalo fatafat se ye sara doodh meri aankhon ke saamne khatam karo jaldi se hmm?

Antara: Thik hai main peeyungi lekin pehle aap mujhe ye batao..aap meri doll laaye?

Kabir: Uff..sorry mere bachhe aaj main sach me bhool gaya bahot kaam tha na isliye I am so sorry ...

Antara: Thik hai main bhi doodh nahi piyungi...

Kabir: Antara doodh piyo (Antara was scared with his stare on her)

 **She immediately took the glass and drank the milk in one go**

Kabir: That's like my girl, dekhna kal main pakka aapki doll laa dunga

Antara: Nahi aap jhoote ho aap jhoot bolte ho aap hamesha aisa karte ho main aapse kabhi bhi baat nahi karungi... sab ekdam thik kehte hain aap mere Mama hain aur mama hi rahenge aap kabhi bhi mere mummy papa ki jagah nahi le paayenge...aur aap ne hi un dono ko mujhse door kiya hai main aapse kabhi baat nahi karungi...Papa hote toh vo mere toys hamesha laate..par aap hamesha aise karte ho aap jhoote ho jhoote...!

 **And she kept the glass on the Table and ran away from the place..Kabir was left with no words to speak..he looked on the photos hung on the wall he had tears in his eyes**

Kabir(looking at those): Sach keh rahi hai vo didi main chaahe kitni hi koshish kyun na kar lun...main iska pita kabhi nahi ban paaunga..kabhi bhi nahi...

 **ANOTHER SIDE**

 **The girl had held the baby in her arms, she was continuously smiling at her**

"Kabse dekh rahi hai usey beta,usey sula de ab"

"Maa koi itni pyaari bachhi ko chhod bhi kaise sakta hai?"

"Offo! kabse baby, bachhi aise aise naam le rahi hai kuchh achha sa naam rakh iska"

"Haan maa, iska naam Nishika hoga"

"Bahot pyara naam hai Nishika beti ki Meera mumma ab andar chalke sula de isey"

Meera: Haan, tum chalo main isey leke aati hun

but a voice was heard from the back

"Ye bachhi kiski hai?"

Meera turned to the person standing over there...

Meera: Dad wo..wo main..wo..bas matlab...

"Ye wo wo kya laga rakha hai..Kiski bachhi hai ye?"

Meera: Dad ye..(and she told him the whole sequence)

"Kya? is ghar ke darwaaze pe isey koi chhod gaya aur tumne isey utha bhi liya..aur jahan tak main tumhe jaanta hun..isey yahin rakhne ka irada hoga tumhara"

Meera: Haan dad matlab ki ye

"Bass! bahot sun chuka main tumhari, tumhe bachho se lagaav hai isme mujhe koi problem nahi hai, lekin uske liye tum aaya ban jaao ye mujhe manzoor nahi..Ye ghar hai koi yateenkhana nahi ki tum jise chaaho usey usey ghar mein utha laao...Tum kal hi is bachhi ko muskaan foundation chhodke aaogi, legal papers main banwa dunga lekin mujhe kal ke kal ye bachhi is ghar se bahar chaiye"

Meera: Nahi Dad...main is bachhi ko muskaan foundation mein nahi rakhungi

"Inhi..tumhari inhi harkaton ki wajah se main kahin muh dikhaane layak nahi raha hun, har waqt bachhe hote hain hamare ghar mein aur jab koi tumhe dekhne aata hai toh ye sochke ki tumhaare bachhe hain , rishte ke liye mana kar jata hai.."

Meera: Par Dad isme toh un logon ki galati hai na

"Haan chalo thik hai mana ki isme un logon ki galati hai..par tumhare bhavishya,career ka kya...Log kya kahenge Anirudh Thakur ki beti hote huye bhi ladki kuchh nahi karti..aaaya bani hui hai"

Meera: Dad lekin...

Aniruddh: Bass! no arguments tum kal hi is bachhi ko MUSKAAN chhodke aa rahi ho that's my final decision...tumhare faislon pe aitbaar karke main dekh chukka hun, Ek baar nateeja dekh chukka hun...aur tum bhi dekh chuki ho...dubara wo sab dohrana nahi chahta..dubara wo sab main nahi chahta ki tum dekho...isliye ye mera final decision hai

Meera: Dad agar aapka ye final decision hai toh main bhi aapki tarah ziddi hun... main isey kahin nahi chhodungi

Aniruddh: Thik hai...jo karna hai karo lekin kal tumhara pehla din hai office mein, tum meri beti bhale hi ho lekin main tumhari kisi bhi galati ko maaf nahi karunga...Kal tum mujhe thik time par hi chaiye ho office mein...is bachhi ka bahana nahi sunna chahta main

Meera: Nahi sunenge aap

 **NEXT MORNING**

 **Meera had got up earlier and she was all done with her work, she took Nishi in her arms and came to her mother's room**

Meera:Maa mere aane tak isey sambhal leejiye, fir toh 1-2 din mein apne saath rakhne ka intezaam kar lungi main

"Arey tujhse zyada achhe se aate hain mujhe bachhe sambhalna..tu jaa"

 **Meera smiled and touched the feet of her turned to go but..**

"Sun"

Meera: Haan Maa

"Ruk Dahi shakkar khaake jaaa"

Meera: Okay..

"Isey le.." she handed the baby to her

and got the curd for her, but the hands of the baby was in the curd

"Lagta hai.. ye tujhe dahi khilana chahti hai"

Meera smiled but a few drops of the curd was on her shirt

Meera: Dekha maa kar diya shagun isne..shaitaan...accha main ab chalti hun, tum apna bhi dhyaan rakhna byee...

 **"RUDRAKSH Enterprise"**

 **Everyone was busy doing their work when M.D(Khalid) entered the office and...**

"Good Morning Sir"

M.D: Good morning...Aa.. haan aaj hume hamari vice president hamara office join karengi Meera,... Kabir

Kabir: Yes sir!

M.D: Wo tumhare under kaam karegi, tum usey guide karo

Kabir: Main Sir?

M.D: Tumhare alawa aur kiska naam Kabir hai yahan

Kabir: Sir!

M.D: Better...

 **And he got into his cabin...and a few minutes later Meera entered the office and she stood facing to Manav**

Manav: Meera!

Meera: Yes Sir

Manav: Welcome to RUDRAKSH...

 **He introduced her to all the members and**

Manav: Meera ye hain hamare Executive Director Kabir Sharma..

Meera and Kabir both looked at each other

Kabir/Meera: Tum?

Manav: Tum dono ek dusre ko jaante ho?

Both looked at him

Manav: Anyways..Kabir inhey inka cabin dikha do...aur inka kaam samjha do

Kabir: Sir!...

Ronnie: Hi Meera!

Meera: Hi

Ronnie: I hope tumhara pehla din achha jaaye, wasise kuchh bhi problem ho toh mujhe bata sakti ho

Meera: Ya sure

Kabir: Baatcheet khatam ho jaaye toh kaam ki baat karne aa jaiyega

 **Kabir got to his cabin and Meera followed him**

Kabir: Tum khade khade saara kaam karogi?

Meera: Nahi wo

Kabir: Toh baitho...

Meera(murmurs): Khadoos...

Kabir: Kuchh kaha

Meera: Nahi aap kuchh bata rahe they

Kabir: Haa..ye wo project..(his eyes fell on her shirt which had stain of curd)..Ms Meera ye shirt pe...

Meera: Ye..ye toh meri beti hai na uski kartoot hai jaldi mein saaf bhi nahi kar paayi

Kabir: Beti?

Meera(looking at Aniruddh who had just came out): haan meri beti..

He glared at her

Meera: Sir aap kuchh bata rahe they project ke baare mein?

Kabir(notices this): Haan wo..

 **and he continues with project details**

 **IN THE EVENING**

 **Kabir was in the MUSKAAN orphanage when a pair of hands crossed across his neck and he smiled and brought the little kid in front of him**

Kabir: Varun !

Varun: Varun? Aapne mujhe mele ashli naam se bulaya, dosht aap bahot gande ho aap toh mujhe hamesha Nanhe bulate ho na fil aaj aapne mujhe Varun bulaya ?

Kabir(holding ears) kaan pakadke sorry maaf kar de yaar

Varun: Thik hai lekin aapne fir mujhe nanhe ke alawa kuchh bulaya toh aapki khair nahi thik hai dosht?

Kabir: Thik hai

Varun: Ab huye na mere achhe dosht

Kabir: Waise nanhe aap mere saath rehne kyun nahi chalte

Varun: Main nahi jaa shakta dosht...mera ek dost hai yahan...Umm Kunal...agar main chala gaya toh ushka khayal kaun rakhega? wo bimaar rehta hai na

Kabir: Toh tum uska khayal rakhte ho?

Varun: Haan

Kabir: Nanhe tum bahot achhe ho yaar, tum toh mera bhi bahot khyaal rakhte ho

Varun: Par main toh aapka khayal kaishe rakh shakta hun..main toh itna chhota hun

Kabir held him up and and took him in his lap and hugged him

Kabir(thinking): Tum mere man ka bojh halka karte ho Nanhe...is zyada khayal koi bhi nahi rakhta

 **ON OTHER SIDE**

 **Meera entered the home back and then came the and her mother came to her**

"Beta achha hua tu aa gayi dekh na kab se ro rahi hai"

Meera: Arey maa isey kya hua laao do

 **and she took her in her arms**

Meera: Aww meri gudiya kya hua meri gudiya ko meri pyaari bachhi ko..meri pari rani ko..

 **and when Nishi looked at her she stopped crying and smiled Meera kissed her forhead and got her to the craddle and placed her in the craddle**

"Tera pehla din kaisa tha?"

Meera: Thik tha par maa..iski muskaan itni pyaari hai ki main ghar aake sab bhool gayi

"Kya hua beta ? Tere papa ne kuchh kaha?"

Meera: Wo mere papa kahan hain maa, wo Chairman Aniruddh Thakur hain, yahan bhi wahan bhi...

 **and she smiled and took Nishi along with her to her room**


End file.
